


Just protect me and i'll love you

by Deuce-san (HaruHaru_17)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deuce is a tsundere too, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice, ace being ace, riddle is a tsundere for clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/Deuce-san
Summary: Riddle's feelings are not too sure for Trey..Or Riddle asked Ace,Deuce,Carter ,Yuu and Grimm for a love advice
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just protect me and i'll love you

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship of course and Riddle is like a baby to Trey

After the tea party and of course the Riddle Overblot incident everything went back to normal.

.....Not really

Riddle of course feels distant to Trey after what he said that he'll protect him to the end, he stated that he will stay with him by his side forever.

**Riddle's POV**

i feel weird when Trey is near at me but..why do i feel my heart is skipping like a crazy person, i sighed to myself and i slept in my bed shrugging to my heart's feeling.

I woke up in my bed and headed to the bathroom and stripped myself and bathe my self in the tub well the Heartslabyul Dorm house has a public bath so i don't mind seeing everybody naked.

A door opened and it was Ace and Deuce who entered the bath and they were suprised that they saw Riddle there.

"Oh its Dormhead"Ace was the first one to talk followed by Deuce who greeted him and they walked infront of him and sat inside the tub, they were silent, Riddle clears his throat and wished to speak to the duo.

"Yes Dormhead is there anything you want us to do?" Deuce and Ace look at Riddle with a nervous look and they calmed themselves to avoid 'punishment' "Can i ask you two about something?"Riddle was slightly red,not as red as when he was angry before in the overblot incident."Of course you can Dormhead what is that you wanna ask about?"Ace relaxed himself and Riddle was embarrased to ask about love but he insist that he wanted to confirmed it.

"What is love between two persons?"Riddle asked the two and he was fully embarrased that he asked his kouhais about love between a person and the most embarassing thing is that he asked the two most idiots to answer his turmoil about love between 2 people

Deuce and Ace blink a few times 'did dormhead just asked us about love between two persons?' Deuce and Ace both sigh and clears their throat, Deuce is the first one to answer "Dormhead..is there any peculiar person you like in or outside the dorm?" Deuce asked him mannerly and Ace was waiting for answer too, Riddle sighs and decided to answer it. "Yes" Riddle answers honestly , Ace and Deuce gasped about the revelation,Riddle shushed the two and it eas Ace's turn to ask.

"Who's the person then?" he asked and Riddle was so embarrased to tell but he decided to tell the two of them so he leans forward to their ears and whispers it.

_Its Trey_...

Ace and Deuce blushed at the answer and they got quie, of course it is Trey, Riddle's childhood friend, the one who motherhens the Heartslabyul dormitory, Ace decided to tell an advice to Riddle to make him comfortable." Dormhead if its an advice i'll tell you something." Deuce was the one who spoke and he is willing to give some advice to Riddle." If you love someone you need to write a love letter secretly and give a clue, make sure to to leave a hint that it is you, 2nd: You need to make sure you know his favorites like desserts." Riddle knew Trey is the cook in dorm, so he insisted to bake a tart, a strawberry one.

It was Ace's turn to give some advice to Riddle and he was determined to help his dormhead so he clears his throat, Deuce and Riddle glanced at Ace and he was ready to talk.

"Dormhead..if Trey-senpai is your love intrest then you have to be honest to him more and open up to him like..."Ace was blushing and he was ready to say it."Being lovey dovey and being nicer to him."Ace said and Deuce won't laugh because Ace gave Riddle a love advice.

He needs more advices after all

After a long bath and a talk with Ace and Deuce he dressed himself in his uniform just when he dressed up he was suddenly bumped by another person.

> Riddle...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a three chaps and a friend of mine will be beta ed this fic


End file.
